A Dream Come True
by Rose Lupus
Summary: PostChosen and postNFA. Angel visits Buffy in Rome. fluffariffic BA. COMPLETE!
1. A Dream Come True

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing

She leaned on the balcony staring absently across the narrow streets, and the few lighted windows that remained. Stars winked overhead and the full moon cast a soft glow across the city. She shivered a little as the breeze seemed to blow through her and along her bones. She sighed.

Thousands of miles away and he was still with her. In her thoughts and her heart… She could still remember how it felt to be close to him. Safe. Calm. Loved.

She traced a finger across the cold stone and felt it's smoothness. She could remember the last time she'd seen him as if it were yesterday. She'd kissed him and he'd kissed her back, even though they weren't together anymore and… God! He was still driving her crazy, just thinking about him.

She'd tried to stop thinking about him because she knew it was no good, but everything around her reminded her of him and all she could never have. Suddenly the smooth, cool stone was too much like his skin, and the breeze too much like gentle fingers tangling in her hair…

Damn it! She thought in frustration. Why can't I just get over him! She couldn't stand to be reminded any longer so she turned and strode angrily inside…

…straight into someone standing just inside the doorway. She jumped in fright and looked up into the face of the intruder. Him! Her mouth dropped open in shock.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?' he asked, with a half smile quirking at his lips.

"Angel." She said, unable to say more.

He smiled at her surprise and lifted a hand to stroke a strand of wavy blonde hair behind her ear. At that touch she recovered from her temporary paralysis and jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the ground. She breathed in his scent and felt his strong arms tight around her. She forgot everything else.

Feels like home, she thought.

After a few seconds, she realised something was different… something had changed from the last time he'd held her close. She pulled back so she could look at him she said softly,

"Something's different…"

He grinned and saw an indescribable emotion filling her eyes. Part thoughtful, part confused and part… hopeful? He took her hand and looked into her widening eyes.

Warm. His hand was warm. How could she have missed that? She stared at his hand, wrapped around hers and noticed the slight pinkish tinge. He pressed her hand to his chest and she could feel it. His heart.

She looked up at him and once more felt her jaw drop.

"How?" she breathed in wonder.

"A gift from the Powers That Be." he said.

"No catches?" she asked hopefully.

"No catches." He smilingly confirmed and hugged her to him.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked looking up at him, " because if I am, I don't ever want to wake up."

"You're not dreaming," he replied and kissed her, "this is real."


	2. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon, therefore I own nothing.

Part 2 – Good Morning

Angel couldn't believe it. He was seeing his first sunrise in over two hundred years (not counting the one that never was), with the woman he loved in his arms, lulled to sleep by the steady beating of his heart. As the first golden rays struck the balcony, Angel chuckled.

"Buffy," he whispered, stroking her cheek, "wake up."

Her bluish-green eyes opened slowly and looked at him with slight annoyance until she noticed the golden-orange light bathing them both. He smiled at her amazed expression and said,

"Good morning"

Buffy suddenly pinched herself.

"Ow!" she yelped, then grinned, "Good morning."

"Not dreaming then?"

"Not anymore" she replied and promptly kissed him.

When she pulled back, Angel studied her face for a moment.

"You are such a liar." He said.

"What!"

"You said you didn't look that good in the sunlight. Liar."

Buffy blushed slightly.

"You don't look half-bad yourself" she observed.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Angel asked.

"No clue."

"Oh." Angel said, a mischievous light appearing in his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to go see."

Before Buffy could say anything, Angel slung her over his shoulder and made for the door. Buffy was shrieking with laughter as Angel opened the door to reveal…

"Willow!"


	3. Willow

Disclaimer: If you recognise it I don't own it. 

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and asked me to keep writing, you guys rock! And yes, this is my first fanfic, though I've had ideas floating around in my head for ages. This chapter is kinda short because I'm not really sure what to write next. If you have any ideas i'd love to hear them.

Part 3 – Willow

"Willow!"

"Morning Bu-" Willow started, then registered the scene before her, "ANGEL!"

"Hi Willow." Angel greeted her and sheepishly placed Buffy on her feet. "How are you?"

A saucer-eyed Willow gaped at him for several seconds before letting loose a torrent of questions.

"You're here? With Buffy? In the sun? Not dust?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Angel replied, a smile creeping over his face again.

"So the Shanshu prophesy-" Willow began, her eyes growing even wider.

"Uh-huh."

"Cool! That's just- hey! Are you two-"

"Together again?" Buffy supplied.

"Definitely." Buffy and Angel declared.

"Yay! You guys are so cute together," Willow babbled excitedly "like Romeo and Juliet!" Willow paused, "Except without the poison and bad stuff…"

"Willow," Buffy said, "do you want to come in?"

"Sure! As long as I'm not interrupting you guys or anything… you know with Angel being all un-cursed and human, you might want to, you know… talk… about things."

"It's okay, you're not interrupting." Buffy assured her friend.

"Come in, sit down." suggested Angel.

"Okay." agreed Willow and followed them inside, smiling to herself.


	4. Begging

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise. Joss is God.**

**A/N Sorry for not updating, it was partially because I had exams, but mostly because I didn't know where to go from the last chapter. This chapter is a bit longer than the last two, and hopefully I will be quicker with the next chapter. As always, reviews and ideas are not only appreciated, but also shamelessly begged for.**

* * *

Part 4 – Begging

Willow took a seat on one of Buffy's armchairs and dropped her handbag on the coffee table.

"Do you want some tea or coffee or something?" Buffy asked.

"Sure, tea would be good."

"I'll get it." Angel said, already moving towards the kitchen. Buffy looked after him with an expression that hinted at surprise and slight amusement.

"Do you think you can find the cups and things?" she called after a moment. From the kitchen there was a pause then the sound of cupboards opening.

"I'll be fine, this is exactly the same as your old kitchen." Angel's voice was ever so slightly amused, "so you can sit down and relax."

Buffy flopped onto the couch, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. Then she looked up at Willow and saw her smiling her you-know-what-I'm-thinking smile, which caused them both to burst into laughter.

* * *

When they had recovered sufficiently to speak, Buffy asked Willow

"So what brings you by at this time of the morning?"

"Oh!" Willow said, "I'm here to beg you again. Please, you've got to come!"

"To that party? The one I told you I didn't want to go…?"

"You said that almost a week ago," Willow interjected pleadingly, "you were brooding. I was hoping you'd got over that."

"Brooding?" Angel queried as he re-entered the room, carrying a tray with their drinks.

"I was not brooding!" Buffy protested, then said under her breath, "It was more like moping…"

Angel looked at her querulously as he sat next to her, setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"And if this isn't 'over it'," Willow continued gesturing at them both, "I don't know what is." With that she smiled and picked up her tea. Buffy glanced at her recently returned soulmate and couldn't find a comeback for Willow's argument.

"Fine," Buffy replied reluctantly, "I'll go." Then with a small smile she added, "As long as Angel comes with me."

"You think I'd let you go alone?" Angel asked, one eyebrow raised. Buffy's smile spread into a grin as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Yay!" Willow said happily, and went on to give them the details of when, where and what to wear.


	5. Splainy?

Disclaimer: yet again I remind you that I do not own these characters, that privilage belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, etc, etc.

* * *

Part 5 – 'Splainy?

After Willow had departed, Buffy turned to Angel with a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"What?" Angel asked somewhat apprehensively.

Buffy looked him in the eye, "Well," Buffy started, "with all the surprises we've been having, we haven't got around to the whole 'Why, how, when' part of your new found humanity"

"Oh, that…" Angel said, visibly relieved.

"Not to mention the Spike coming back from the dead, and your little visit to Italy. Let's start with that." Buffy's voice was dangerously calm.

"Oh." Angel sighed, eyes darting towards possible exits. "I was hoping we could avoid this."

"Avoid what, Angel?" Buffy's voice was deceptively sweet, "Now… 'splainy?"

"Well Spike… how did you know about Spike?"

"Ah… Andrews tongue loosens when he's held upside down over yonder balcony."

"What?"

"Faith, Dawn and I felt we weren't getting the whole story." She said in explanation.

"Oh. What did he tell you?"

"That Spike was back and working with you." Buffy stepped closer to Angel, "What he _didn't_ tell me was why neither of you felt the need to inform me of this development." Angel, struggling not to look intimidated, started to explain;

"Spike had his reasons, and it wasn't my place to tell you before he was ready to do it himself."

Buffy observed him for a second, "You were jealous?" her question sounding more like a statement.

"I-" Angel started, then, "maybe a little…"

"You don't need to be." She said, her voice softened.

"I don't?"

"I love Spike-"

"What?" Angel interrupted

"- As a friend." Buffy finished, glaring at him. "He was there for me when I needed someone." Angel flinched. "He… was good to me, even though I wasn't to him." Buffy's eyes darkened with some unidentifiable emotion, "I'll have to talk with him sometime."

"Right. Next item for discussion is; you two spying on me."

"We weren't spying on you."

"Uh-huh. You were coming to rescue me weren't you?" Buffy said, half amused, "I told you I can take care of myself

"The Immortal is not a good guy, he seduces women among other things. I – we were worried." Angel said defensively, and slightly angrily.

"You guys have a history?"

"Yes." Angel affirmed, making no attempt to elaborate.

"He didn't mention it." Buffy mumbled looking at the couch beside Angel.

"Are you still with him?"

"No! We broke up not long after you guys came here."

Angel let out a breath had barely noticed he was holding.

"We didn't sleep together you know. It was just a fling." Buffy added quietly, still avoiding his eyes.

"I had a girlfriend." Angel admitted, "Nina." Buffy tensed at his words. "We broke up just after the apocalypse in LA."

"Oh" Buffy said in a small voice, "Why?"

"She wasn't you."

Buffy met Angel's intense gaze, and for a few seconds they both froze. Angel opened his mouth to say something and hesitated.

"Always." Buffy whispered and stepped into his embrace.


	6. Out

Dedication: To SWChica2005, WhiteWolf 3, Julyhearts and all my other wonderful reader/reviewers! You guys rock, and I hope you like this chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this story tear, so don't sue me! 

A/N: I've started school again, so unfortunately I have less time to spend on fic-writing and updates will probably take longer. But updates there will be!

* * *

Part 6 – Out 

Angel and Buffy clung to each other in silence, subdued in the aftermath of their tense 'discussion'. Buffy's face was buried in Angel's shirt and her arms were locked around his waist, as his were around her.

"I love you." Angel whispered into her vanilla-scented blonde hair.

"Ai uff oo too." came Buffy's muffled reply, and after a pause, "oo wan a'gat?"

"Pardon?" Angel asked. Reluctantly, Buffy pulled back a little from his chest and, looking up at him, she repeated,

"Do you want to go out?"

"Sure." Angel smiled down at her adorable face, "I have never seen Rome in the sun before."

"It's beautiful." Buffy informed him sincerely.

"It can't be more beautiful than you." Angel declared, causing Buffy to blush and hide her smile in his shirt. For the first time in years she was feeling her age.

"We should change." Buffy said, suddenly noticing their rumpled clothing. "You have other clothes, right?"

"At a hotel a couple of blocks away."

Buffy slipped out of his arms, "Give me a sec and I'll come with you." she said, dashing off through a doorway to the right of the balcony door.

Miraculously she reappeared in under a minute wearing a pair of jeans and sandals and hurriedly pulling on a light blue T-shirt. Angel observed this in speechless adoration and undisguised appreciation. Buffy slipped past him to retrieve a brush from the coffee table and, after quickly running it through her long blonde hair, she dropped the brush and hooked her arm around Angel's.

"Let's go." She ordered looking up at him happily.

Angel stared at Buffy for a second, then without warning, pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. When he finally drew back, Buffy gasped.

"Woah! What was that for?" Buffy asked, not at all unpleased, "Tell me and I'll do it again."

Angel shrugged, grinning, and kissed her again.

"Uh-huh, I could definitely get used to this." Buffy breathed, and giggled when Angel lifted her off her feet to kiss her again, "but," she managed to continue between kisses, "I was serious a-…" she wrapped her legs around Angel's hips, "about going-… out. So we gotta… Hey! Where're we going?" Buffy asked, realising Angel had carried her out of the apartment.

"Out." said Angel, poker-faced and making for the elevator.

"What? What if there're people in the elevator?" Buffy squirmed in his arms, trying to get down, "There's this little old lady who lives on this floor and she could be in there and if-" Angel silenced her babbling with another kiss as he pressed the down button.

"On second thoughts, who cares?" Buffy changed her mind and kissed him back.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Buffy Babbles

**Disclaimer**: If I owned these shows, do you really think they would have ended? No!

**Dedication**: To all my readers, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry about the long wait, I have been _very _busy lately.

**A/N**: Thanks to SWChica2005, pinkyblue-ice, me, Arica, Princess of Rivendell and JessAngelus for all your great reviews. You guys are the reason I'm still writing this. :-)

* * *

**Part 7 – Buffy Babbles**

"You realise we are going to hell." Buffy wringed her hands as she and Angel walked down the street.

"Uh-huh."

"And not an ordinary one, not the one you went to, where you just go insane."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm talking fire, brimstone, 80s fashion, history lectures, grandparental pornography, … the REALLY bad one. We'll probably share a room with Snyder and Travers, and Hitler … and Paris Hilton!"

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, there's a line. A very important line! And we… we not only crossed it, but we MADE OUT on it."

Angel snorted.

"You think this is funny?" Buffy punctuated this with a not-so-soft punch to Angel's arm. "We just… oh my God!" Buffy buried her face in her hands "I can never face Mrs Alletelli again!"

Angel began laughing uncontrollably, in spite of his sore arm.

"She has a GREAT-GRANDCHILD! I can never go back to my apartment again and what are you laughing at mister?"

"You're babbling." Angel managed, then continued to chuckle.

"You, who got me into this mess, are now LAUGHING at me!" Angel couldn't reply for laughing. Buffy gave him a dangerous glare, "You know, maybe I should find some way to atone for this… maybe I could become a nun. And be CELIBATE."

Angel's laughter instantly ceased.

"That's not funny."

"Who said I was trying to be?" Buffy countered; her voice deceptively cool. She and Angel locked eyes for a long moment. Buffy's mouth twitched and became a smile.

"Had you scared." She teased playfully, standing on tip-toes to kiss him.

"You're adorable when you're mad." Angel told her smiling, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk, "And more than a little intimidating."

"I know." Buffy giggled, "So are you."

"Intimidating?" Angel feigned shock, "When was I _ever_ intimidating?"

"Oh, I can think of couple occasions…"

"Really?"

"For example, how about the 'Riley Episode'?" Buffy suggested mischievously. Angel growled angrily at the mention of his nemesis. "See? What was that but intimidating?"

"He _did _start it." Angel stated tensely.

"Oooh," Buffy realised, "You still hate him, don't you?" Angel didn't reply, but pulled Buffy closer. "I never loved him." Buffy reminded him, "I haven't seen him in years, and he is very, very far away. With his wife."

"Wife?" Angel interjected hopefully.

"Yes, wife." Buffy assured him and felt Angel relax considerably, after a moment she added, "And who's _here _with _you_?"

Angel grinned and replied, "My girl." He then swept her off her feet and kissed her again before entering his hotel. Buffy giggled loudly then stopped.

"I'm getting the strongest sense of déjà vu…"

* * *

Please Review! 


	8. Piazza di Spagna

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I really do own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel! I also designed the Taj Mahal and lecture world leaders on Teleology in my spare time. Anyone else see those flying pigs?

**Distribution**: If you want it, you're more than welcome to take it, just drop me a line to tell me where it's going.

**A/N**: Wow to the plethora of reviews! Maybe I should make you wait more often… ducks as readers throw rotten fruit and sharp objects Just kidding! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (pritty, Julyhearts, SWChica2005, chosen-one91, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, White Wolf 3, JessAngelus, seanandellieforever12021 and carol) I love to hear what you think and it gives me a major happy to know you're reading! 

**A/N 2:** How do you guys like the idea of The Immortal or Nina (or both) turning up at the party?

* * *

**Part 8 - Piazza di Spagna**

While she was waiting for Angel to get changed , Buffy leaned over the balcony of the hotel room, watching the street from three floors above. Across the street, a trio of tourists wandered into a restaurant, where an elderly Italian man sat reading and a young raven-haired waitress carried a tray of used cups back inside. A woman in her early thirties walked past, hand-in-hand with her 4-year-old daughter. Buffy sighed and a lazy smile of content spread across her face.

"See anything interesting?" Angel's voice came near her ear as two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Angel!" Buffy spun around his arms, startled, "You're gonna give me a heart attack!" she accused, and then laid her head against his chest as she caught her breath.

"Oh right… I'm supposed to stomp or yodel. Whoops." Angel said, not sounding very guilty at all.

"You remember that?" Buffy looked up at him, her arms circling his waist.

Angel smiled and shrugged, "How could I forget?"

"Aww…" buffy smiled goofily, "That's so adorably romantic…"

"Are we still going out?" Angel said

"Oh right!" Buffy snapped out of her happy daze and straight into a new one, "Out, in Rome, in the sun, with my obscenely handsome beau…" Buffy giggled as they started walking towards the door, "Belissimo!"

* * *

Buffy and Angel had been wandering the sunny streets of Rome for what felt like hours before they came to the Piazza di Spagna.

"Dawn dragged me down here on our second day in Rome," Buffy told Angel, "She saw this place in a pamphlet and insisted that seeing it was more important than me recovering from the most horrible jet lag known to man, woman or demon. That girl's got a serious Energiser Bunny mentality."

Angel chuckled at the vision of a jet-lagged Buffy being harassed out of bed by her enthusiastic teenage sister. "I bet you threw things"

Buffy shrugged as they sat down beside a beautiful water fountain, "She removed all the sharp and heavy objects from the room before she tried to wake me up."

"Smart girl." Angel commented, wrapping his arm around Buffy's shoulders.

"Yep," Buffy agreed proudly, "You should hear her speak Italian; it's like she was born here. When we came here she was trying to teach me all the names of things. All I can remember is that those," she gestured at the Spanish Steps, "Are the Scalinata della Trinità dei Monti."

Angel smiled at her, "Dawn's going to school here, right?"

Buffy nodded, "She got a scholarship to an English language school. She boards through the week and stays with me most weekends. Other times she stays at the triple S with the girls."

"Triple S?" Angel queried.

"Scooby School for Slayers." Buffy explained, "A.K.A. Marian House School for Girls. It's our base slash training facility for the new slayers, Giles is the principal."

Angel tried to picture a school full of teenage slayers and winced. "Sounds chaotic."

"With a capital C." Buffy added, smiling. Something caught her eye over Angel's shoulder, and she grinned. She jumped up on the bench and whistled incredibly loudly, waving to someone in the crowd.

* * *

Please review! 


	9. Faith

**Disclaimer**: Yes, I really do own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel! I also designed the Taj Mahal and lecture world leaders on Teleology in my spare time. Anyone else see those flying pigs?

**Distribution**: If you want it, you're more than welcome to take it, just let me know where it's going.

**A/N**: First off., sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long to update, and for the shortness of this chapter.

I've had a lot of homework and family stuff lately which is severely cutting into my writing time. Unfortunately this doesn't look like easing up any time soon, but I will try to be quicker with the next one.

Oh, and a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (Arica, Princess of Rivendell, JessAngelus, AlwaysA, pinkyblue-ice, SWChica2005 and kaylea), coz you know, reviews are my favourite drug.

**A/N 2:** Here's a brief recap in case you have forgotten what's happened so far:

**Recap:** Angel and Buffy got back together after a human Angel came to see Buffy in Rome. The next morning Willow came over and invited them to a party after which Buffy took Angel to see the sights of day-time Rome. At the Piazza Di Spagna Buffy spotted an unknown person in the crowd 

**Part 9 - Faith**

Angel turned to see who was eliciting such an ostentatious greeting from his girlfriend. To the right of the Spanish Steps there was a crowd mainly composed of tourists and stall-owners, some of whom were looking amusedly in their direction. Suddenly someone broke free from the tangle of people, and headed rapidly in their direction, long brunette waves flying out in her wake. Buffy jumped down from the bench and ran to meet the other girl a few metres from the fountain.

"B!" the former rogue greeted as she was wrapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Faith," Buffy smiled in return when she pulled back, "How've you been? How's Woody?"

"Five-by-five, as always. And he's good… very, very good." Faith smiled to herself. Then she removed her sunglasses and regarded her sister slayer curiously for a moment, "What's got you all 'shiny happy'?"

Buffy grinned and tilted her head, drawing Faith's attention to the clearly dumbfounded ex-creature-of-the-night cautiously approaching the pair.

"Angel!" Faith's eyebrows shot up before a bemused expression appeared on her face. "So you got defanged?"

"Basically." Angel agreed.

"Couldn't have happened to a better person." Faith said seriously before hugging him. She then turned back to Buffy and smirked. ""

Buffy blushed violently at that insinuation, choosing to remain silent.

"So you two are… friends?" Angel asked, saving Buffy further embarrassment.

Buffy and Faith glanced at each other then shrugged in agreement.

"When did that happen?" Angel asked, bewildered, "Last time I checked you two couldn't be in the same state without one of you starting a fight!"

"Oh, we still fight." Faith put in.

Buffy nodded, "But now there's less emphasis on the killing and maiming."

"And knives." The brunette slayer said, unconsciously rubbing a spot on her stomach.

"Oh." Angel didn't know what else to say.

"So, how about we go get some caffeine?" Faith suggested, then raising an eyebrow suggestively, "Unless you two have something else you'd rather be doing…?"

Buffy and Angel's eyes met momentarily before they both looked away, blushing brilliantly at Faith's insinuation, and presumably at their own imaginations.

"C-coffee sounds good." Angel stuttered out, inspecting his feet.

"Uh-huh." Buffy agreed quickly, trying very hard not to think… of things.

Faith looked from one to the other and burst out laughing.


	10. Interlude

**Disclaimer**: I own very little, and Buffy, Angel and their respective television series are most definitely (and unfortunately) NOT included in that "very little".

**A/N**: Okay, I've decided to _finally_ finish this story up; there will be one more chapter after this and that should be up within the week. If it isn't, I totally authorize you guys to harass me about it via e-mail.

* * *

**Part 11– Interlude

* * *

**

Angel and Buffy spent a very… interesting hour with Faith, which involved a steady stream of insinuations that flowed back and forth between the two Slayers. Buffy had even managed to force a blush from Faith with a particularly devious line of questioning relating to Faith's recent weekend away with 'Robbie' (formerly known as Principal Wood of Sunnydale Highschool now, as Buffy referred to him, 'Faithy's fiancé to-be').

Faith had eventually threatened to bring up the 'Tour Guide Incident' which instantly resulted in a tomato-hued Buffy screeching to a halt in her verbal tracks and hurriedly changing the topic. Angel sent Faith a querying look to Faith, who grinned before mouthing "I'll show you the video". Angel got the distinct impression that this little battle of witticisms and innuendoes was a normal part of Buffy and Faith's strange new relationship. The clearly competitive and almost-but-not-quite malicious nature of their banter lead Angel to believe this is where the antagonistic energy of their old relationship had been channeled. He silently wondered which was more disturbing.

---BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA---

"Have a nice afternoon," Angel said to Faith as they left the café.

"You too!" Faith said with a cheeky grin, looking pointedly at the couple, "Call me tomorrow, B," she added over her shoulder, winking.

"Of course!" Buffy replied cheerfully.

"What?" Angel asked them, looking uneasy.

Buffy took one look at Angel's face and laughed, before hooking her arm through his and leading the way to the next attraction.

---BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA---

Later that day, Angel found himself waiting for Buffy to finish getting ready so they could go to the party Willow had insisted they attend. Angel had grabbed a tux from the hotel he had yet to make use of before walking with Buffy to her apartment so she could change. Angel glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time wondering what could possibly take seven thousand, four hundred and thirty-eight seconds to do (yes, he had resorted to mathematics to pass the time, after reading all the magazines on the coffee table, including the two latest editions of Cosmo).

"How do I look?" Buffy called at that moment, signaling the end of her preparations. Angel looked up to see her enter the room wearing a stunning deep blue dress. The delicately embroidered garment fell to just below her knees and suited her perfectly.

"You look… amazing." Angel informed her when he regained his power over speech, eyes sweeping up over her satin-clad form, delicately made-up features and carefully arranged blonde locks. _And definitely worth the wait_, he added to himself, knowing that it would be extremely unwise, not to mention painful, to voice that thought aloud, no matter how complimentary it seemed to him.

Buffy grinned, her eyes sparkling, "Good boyfriend!"

Angel smirked, "Well I have had a couple of centuries' practice at flattering women…"

Buffy gave him a truly dangerous look.

"But none nearly as beautiful as you." Angel backtracked smoothly, throwing a charmingly boyish grin in for good measure.

"Hmmph," Buffy acknowledged, and despite her best efforts, sounded a little pleased at the compliment.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, just one more chapter to go! 


	11. Goodnight

**Disclaimer:** As previously and frequently stated, I don't own Buffy or Angel. tear

**Dedication:** to all my magnificent, encouraging reviewers who motivated me to keep writing (can you believe this was meant to be a one-shot?):

SWChica2005, Arica, Princess of Rivendell, JessAngelus, pinkyblue-ice, chosen-one91, Jesse Falling, Julyhearts, WhiteWolf-3, AlwaysA, blink49, buffangel23, buffstuff500, carolina17, crystalix, Darkflame516, michebabyblue, nascarisdalejr, niesnangel, seananddellieforever12021, SpikenAngel, The Original Bad Girl Nicole and anna42hmr

(If I missed anyone, don't worry, I love you too)

**A/N: **I was going to spread this out a bit more, but… well, it just didn't work out that way. On the bright side, A Dream Come True is no longer floating around with that pesky "incomplete" label! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Goodnight

* * *

**

Three hours after Buffy and Angel had arrived the party was in full swing. As the party was to celebrate the first anniversary of the S.S.S. (the hotel management, however, was under the false impression that they were hosting Debutante ball for the Marian House School for Girls) all the slayers (minus Faith who had somehow evaded Willow's persistent persuasion), teachers (minus Robin Wood who had also escaped) and associated staff were in attendance. There had been a few speeches earlier on, but they had all been short and to the point, as the speakers, including Giles, were well aware their largely teenaged and most likely armed audience had a short attention span.

Angel and Buffy had been dancing for a while, currently to a slow romantic Italian song.

"You're never allowed to leave me again, you know that right?" Buffy asked from where she was tucked under Angel's chin.

"I know," Angel chuckled, "I wouldn't even dream of it."

"Swear?" Buffy asked, pulling back so she could see Angel's face.

"I swear." Angel said and kissed her, "Never." Buffy smiled and laid her head back against his chest.

Not long after this, Buffy stiffened in Angel's arms as she caught sight of something to their left. Puzzled at the change in her demeanor, Angel turned to see that the Immortal was standing near the entrance to the ballroom, obviously having just arrived. Angel couldn't help the growl that escaped his throat.

"There!" Buffy exclaimed, jumping back a little, "See, that was intimidating."

"What?" Angel asked having trouble concentrating while Buffy's ex-boyfriend was in his circle of flight.

"The growl! You growled!" Buffy informed him, giggling. "You're so jealous!"

"What!? Of _him_? He's a stupid, sniveling–" Angel's angry tirade was interrupted by Buffy's hand over his mouth.

"Okay, it's getting late. How about we leave before you start a fight?" Buffy suggested amusedly, but with an edge that told him that it was really a question.

"Okay," Angel submitted, still giving the Immortal the evil eye over Buffy's shoulder.

As they walked back to the doors, Angel pulled Buffy closer – a little possessively, she thought, but she allowed it anyway – and grinned toothily at the Immortal as they passed.

"You know," Buffy said to him as they passed through the doors, "for a moment there, I really thought you were going to say 'nyah nyah-nyah nyah nyah!'"

"I was only thinking it."

---BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA----BA---

"What?" Angel asked, grinning. Buffy's brow had been creased in thought for the last half of their walk back to her apartment, and for the last five minutes she'd been looking him sporadically, as if she was thinking about saying something to him.

"Nothing." Buffy said. _5…4...,_ Angel started counting down, _3… 2…_

"It's funny," Buffy said suddenly, "It used to be that all I wanted was to be normal… to have a normal boyfriend… a normal life. Now I'm as close to that as I'm ever probably going to be… but now it doesn't really seem that important."

"Why?" Angel asked seriously.

"Because I've got something even better…" She told him smiling, "I got my angel."

"So have I," he replied before kissing her.

Angel smiled and pulled Buffy into his arms, swinging her off the ground. Buffy shrieked with laughter as they spun around in the street.

* * *

The End!

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! My first complete fic. :-) Was that too sappy an ending? It was, wasn't it? Myeh… Favourite chapters, anyone? 


End file.
